


The Triangle of Snark is Complete

by shiniestqueen (sparrowinsky)



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Multi, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Stress Baking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 10:12:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10739592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparrowinsky/pseuds/shiniestqueen
Summary: Daisy Johnson meets her soulmates. Good thing, 'cause she was kind of bored listening to Coulson get chewed out.





	The Triangle of Snark is Complete

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ozhawk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ozhawk/gifts).



> Set in a vague AU moment in time where Daisy is Daisy, and powered, but pretty much nothing else post the first half of S2 has happened... because I’m so far behind on watching MCU shows I’m coming around the other end.
> 
> A birthday gift for the most marvelous Ozhawk, may it be a wonderful birthday and I hope you enjoy! You're one of the best writers I know of and the way you give back to the community and to your fandom friends is incredible. I would not be where I am in writing without you. <3 You deserve every wonderful thing you get today.

The Avengers (and company), as a group, were kind of disconcerting.

It probably had something to do with the way they were crowding around Coulson, voices low-- except for Stark-- and angry. All but two of them, anyway: a redhead Daisy pegged as Black Widow and a man she didn’t recognize. They’d exchanged opaque glances since the team had shown up but remained silent.

“At least they’re not shouting at  _ us _ ?” Jemma’s voice wove drunkenly over the line between amused and terrified. Daisy relaxed a hair, glancing at her friend with a small smile. At least she wasn’t the only one nervous to be here.

“We’re not exactly going to be high on their list of priorities, are we?” It was the first thing Fitz had said since he caught sight of Black Widow. Daisy’s smile grew and the look Jemma shot her was equally amused. 

“No, we’re not,” Daisy agreed. “Thank...somebody.” She leaned back in her seat, taking in the room. Floor-to-ceiling windows graced one wall, giving a view of the city that she had to admit was pretty amazing. There were some perks to being Tony Stark and having more money than God, apparently. That said, even the view had lost some of its luster over the last few minutes as she and FitzSimmons sat ignored, watching their boss get harangued and the mild expression on his face never shifting.

“We usually thank Thor,” a voice muttered behind her. “But since he’s busy moderating that shitfest…” 

Daisy blinked. 

“Breathe,” Jemma demanded, turning in her seat to narrow her eyes at the man-- the one who, like Black Widow, had stayed clear of the  _ discussion _ happening across the room. He raised his eyebrows and glanced between the back of Daisy’s head and Jemma’s implacable expression before settling on the second. 

“Uh… everything ok?” He tipped his head at Daisy before offering his hand and a charming smile to Jemma, who managed to do no more than glance at his biceps as she took his hand. “Clint Barton. Sorry if I startled you. Sneaky spy is sneaky?”

“Jemma Simmons… and yes, it’s--”

“Everything is absolutely fine yes,” Daisy croaked. “No worries here.”

It was Barton’s turn to freeze. “Oh,” he said after a moment. “ _ Oh _ . Shit. Okay.”

“We’ll just--” Jemma grabbed Fitz by the arm. “--yes. Right. Bye!”

“I know where my mark is,” Barton went on as they were left alone, “so I won’t ask to see yours. Assuming it’s an equally awkward spot.”

“Do you have two?” She winced as the words blurted out almost of their own volition.

The couch dipped next to her and Daisy hazarded a glance-- and  _ holy shit _ his arms were impressive. A handful of inappropriate thoughts crowded for attention in her head before she could wrench her focus back. 

“Yeah, I do. You?” He was close. Very close. And his eyes were very blue. And his lips looked-- well, chapped, but kissable nonetheless. She tried to tell herself it was that same surge of attraction that  _ every _ soulmate felt upon first meeting their matches, but knowing something wasn’t the same thing as feeling it. She tried to ignore the feeling and nodded, tugging the collar of her shirt down until the skin of her left arm and collarbone-- and the looping, cheerful scrawl along it-- were displayed.

Barton grinned. “Oh,  _ good _ . Come on.”

“Where--”

“You really want to stay here and listen to that sort itself out?”

Daisy shuddered. “No thanks. Lead on.”

Goosebumps flared up her arm when he took her hand, making Daisy swallow hard as she followed him out of the big, well-appointed room-- no one but Black Widow even noticed them leave, but she couldn’t bring herself to feel irritated about it now that she was escaping the tension. He-- Barton--  _ Hawkeye _ , her mind provided, her soulmate was  _ Hawkeye _ \-- oh, god, she was going to have to throw away that cheesy Hawkeye t-shirt she’d bought to sleep in before he saw it. 

She was still berating herself for the decision to buy any Avengers merchandise at all when they stopped. 

“My place,” he said. At her wide-eyed look he took a step back and began sputtering. “No, no, not-- I’m not-- I just-- oh, for the love of… just… come on, you’ll see.”

“I can kill you with my mind, you know.” She managed to keep a straight face for a few moments before a smirk tipped up the corner of her mouth. Barton-- _no,_ **_Clint_** _, come on, you can think of your own soulmate by his first name!--_ snorted and pushed open the door.

The first thing that struck Daisy-- almost literally-- was a wave of chocolate-scented warmth. Her brain registered the distinct smell of brownies a split second before her stomach grumbled. “Oh god that smells  _ amazing _ .”

Clint just grinned.

The second thing Daisy noticed was the singing. She followed Clint into the apartment, gaze skimming over the mostly pop-culture decor. It was appealing in a messy, comfy kind of way. 

“Babe,” Clint called, loud enough to startle her. She turned and saw he was looking not at her but at a curvy brunette standing in the kitchen who was pulling out her earbuds with a sigh.

“ _ Pretty _ sure I’ve mentioned--”

“--that you don’t want me around while you stress-bake. I’ve got  _ reasons _ , okay, Lewis?”

The brunette-- Lewis, apparently-- arched an eyebrow and transferred her stare to Daisy, who met it with a bland expression. After a moment Lewis tilted her head, a wrinkle forming between her brows.

“...isn’t that Quake?” She pointed at Daisy with a batter-covered spoon as she spoke.

“Yep.” Clint bounced on his heels. “She’s the-- uh. I mean… she’s one of my soulmates. Daisy Johnson. Daisy, this is Darcy Lewis, pain in my ass and baker extraordinaire. Also pretty good at some other stuff.” Out of the corner of her eye Daisy saw him gesture to a spot low on his thigh, and blushed as she realized it must be where her mark was. And then she focused her attention on Lewis again, and felt the blush spread at the speculative look the woman was giving her…a sensation not helped by the rising suspicion as to why her brand new soulmate had dragged her here.

“Soulmates, huh?” Darcy waved the spoon haphazardly in the air, like a wand, pointing it at Clint after a thoughtful moment. “So what  _ is _ that? HawkQuake? Bless you, Clint Barton, I’m going to get so many followers for this one.” Setting the spoon down with an air of decision, she leaned on the counter and grinned at Daisy. “Anyway. I could ship it.”

“You better,” one of her soulmates muttered, while Daisy stared at the other one.  _ Suspicion: confirmed. _

“To be honest--” the words escaped her before she could boot her brain back into gear and come up with something more profound. “--right now I ship me and that brownie batter.”

Clint Barton whooped and Darcy Lewis laughed. “A woman after my own heart. Come on, I’ll split it with you.”

Clint made sad faces until they agreed to let him share too. Dizzy with emotion and confusion, Daisy texted Jemma something semi-coherent and spent the rest of the night trading snark with her soulmates over snacks and bad movies.


End file.
